


I never wanted to do this

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Brutal, M/M, Multi, gruesome, leons out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This takes place in the killing game and obviously Leon's out of character





	

Chihiro smoothed out his skirt as he glanced at the note in his small delicate hands once again 

He couldn't believe it, even after revealing his secret to him he had accepted his feelings 

The thought made him blush all over again as he looked around the bathroom where the note had designated they meet 

He sighed wondering where mondo was, he wasn't impatient but it had already been twenty minutes since the designated time and he was beginning to worry 

Just as it bordered on half an hour chihiro decided that mondo wasn't going to be coming, maybe it had been a prank he shook that thought off right away the biker wasn't like that 

No he had to have a reason, he smiled hands reaching for the door, yes the biker must of just been busy and all of this would be explained 

He pulled on the door but it didn't budge, chihiro frowned in confusion, tugging again but this time harder as he did so, it still didn't budge 

"What going on.." He mumbles to himself tensing in fear as hands suddenly grabbed him, one covering his mouth the other around him restraining his own hands 

"You sure waited a long time for him huh.." He heard those words in his ear the breath hot and heavy but it was a voice he recognised 

"Leon" chihiro mumbled behind his hand still clear enough for the other to hear causing him to chuckle "yes it's me chihiro" 

He sighed but couldn't bring himself to relax, something was off he could feel it but he wasn't sure what

Then he remembered the words Leon had spoken, how had he known he was suppose to meet mondo unless... 

He began to struggle eyes wide with fear at the situation and already tearing up "yes I was the one who sent the note" he suddenly threw him and chihiro couldn't do a thing as he went flying through the air before landing on the hard tile 

His body hurt but he scrambled away so many thoughts running through his head at once that he couldn't pin point one 

"To think you actually came here for him" he growled in disgust as he got closer "and you waited so long for him to show up" his displeasure was clear and chihiro whimpered 

"Don't come any closer!" He screamed, Leon stopped only a moment to chuckle 

"Nobody will be able to hear you no matter how you scream" chihiro looked at him watery eyes shocked "the doors locked and this room is sound proof" 

Dread filled chihiros heart "Leon ..please... Don't" he had already figured out where Leon was going with this "you'll ..you'll get in trouble" 

He pulled his smaller body back even though he hurt, he was sure his leg was broken and he doubted he could stand on the bleeding limb even if he did get a chance to run 

The situation was hopeless, Leon was now in front of him and he bent down to lift his chin, a smile on his face "your wrong there, there's nothing in the rules against this" "bbbut" chihiro stammered "I even asked monokuma myself, out of curiosity of course and he told me there was nothing in the rules against it" 

Chihiro couldnt argue even if he wanted to as the tears he was fighting back began to streak down his face, Leon's pierced tongue now invading his mouth as his body trembled from fear 

After only a moment though he began to struggle trying to push him away, he couldn't let this happen 

Pain shot through him as he was slammed against the tile floor, once, twice, it didn't stop till he wasn't struggling only crying 

"If mondo was here you would of behaved yourself" those vicious words came as his top was ripped open "you would of let him have you..." He observes the flesh he has revealed 

Like he expected chihiro was rather flat chested "Leon don't do this..." He tried to reason as a hand reached out to roughly brush against one of his light pink nipples 

Chihiro twitched in reaction, face bright red in shame as the tears streaked down his face "you've never been touched like this" chihiro didn't know if he should reply by now he was scared it would only make things worse "and yet you would of allowed him to take you" he said with malice 

Tugging chihiros hips closer as he ripped at his stockings, his feet twitched as if he was going to kick but the pain in his back reminded him what would happen if he did so "Leon... Ppplease sttop" he didn't even look at him "I won't say anything, just let me go, please don't do this" 

By now Leon had tuned out chihiros voice and pulled his skirt off revealing rather cute bloomers 

"You think that biker would be into this" he asked "do you really think he'd even like you" he chuckled "I guess I'll find out" 

"Wwwhat" Leon smirked "I sent him the same letter as you, if he was stupid enough to show up at the game room then he'll be dead by now" he chuckled 

Chihiro looked horrified "nno" his crying increased much to Leon's displeasure "mmondo isn't dead" 

"If your so sure of that then why did you show up here" he was shocked if what Leon said was true and mondo did return his affection then he was dead... The thought was horrifying but he was drawn away from it as Leon reached for his bloomers 

"Please don't.... You can't go back after this" he cried desperately "just let me go... Let me warn mondo, you don't have to do this... You don't have to" he sniffled 

"There's no going back from this" he responded "I don't want to stop" he said simply "I want to do this" he smiles "at least once with you before I escape" and then he tugs down chihiros bloomers just as he understands what those words mean 

He was going to die, weather he fought back or not 

"Your a ..." Just as Leon spoke in surprise chihiros good foot slammed him in the face, he scrambled back against the wall ignoring the sticky blood on the floor as he tried to force himself to stand 

Leon growled in anger as he grabbed chihiro by his legs and pulled him back beneath him, despite chihiros screams he pinned him down even harder a hand around his throat 

He panted in his ear and waited as chihiro stopped struggling his breaths only small sniffles, Leon pulled back looking angry as he glared down at him fresh blood dripping from his nose "so that's your secret huh" 

He chuckled as chihiro looked away tears flooding from his eyes, he gave a warning squeeze to his throat and chihiro looked back at him in fear "did he know" he asked but didn't wait for an answer "so you were going to let him fuck you cause he accepted that your a guy" he laughed 

"Your so gullible" chihiro flinched as his hand came up but it was the first gentle touch he had received from him as he caressed his cheek "that guy only wanted to use you, I" he says "I'm the only one who loves you despite your secret" 

His hand drew back from his bruised neck and he wheezed slightly drawing in breath as best he could through his tears "if only you had of come to me first and behaved none of this would of happened" he states "but I can forgive these kinds of mistakes" he smiles "as long as you be good from now on I'll go save mondo" he says looking down into chihiros eyes 

"You will" he sniffles "I promise, if your good I'll rescue him from the trap I set" chihiro nods despite what he wants to do, if he can save mondos life it's worth it 

"Good gi..." He trails off seeming to find it funny "I mean good boy" 

He moves from on top of chihiro further down his body "now we should take our time as this is your first time and our first time together" 

"But mondo.." He sniffles and Leon sighs "he won't die just yet" he chuckled "my little trap works a lot more fun then that, as long as he doesn't struggle he'll live till we're done here" 

Chihiro dreaded what those words meant but a sudden slam against the door made them both look towards it "chihiro!" It was mondo voice and Leon growled at the look within chihiros eyes 

His belt was gone and he had thrusted inside before chihiro could process that he was screaming in pain 

It felt like he was being torn apart and he knew he was bleeding as he placed his hands up trying to stop Leon who was already thrusting, his eyes wide in panic 

He couldn't breath properly as he cried out in pain with each thrust "please stop!" He said pushing against his chest 

Leon angrily mumbled to himself with each thrust, cursing chihiros feelings, cursing mondos sudden appearance, cursing that he wouldn't be able to do this again or even enjoy this time fully 

None of that matter now though, he focused back on what he was doing, there was no way mondo could get inside, he would be littered with arrows that Leon had set up with the opening of the game room door 

He focused instead on the feeling of chihiro around him, the one thing he had wanted since he first laid eyes on the cute little trap 

The pleasure quickly started to build, his fantasy was coming true and nothing else mattered 

He thrusted forward harshly as he came and then pulled out panting 

Chihiro was in tears, blood around him as he struggle to breath having given up the fight long ago even though his eyes where still fixated on the door almost in hope 

-BANG- the door came crashing down, Leon looked towards him in surprise and anger 

The other boy was indeed riddled with arrows and bleeding "chihiro!" He said in a panic charging towards the two "get away from him" 

Leon grabbed his belt right in front of mondo and harshly brought the sharp metal buckle down against chihiros throat 

Chihiros eyes widened, he whimpered and gasped but he could no longer breath, blood filled his throat "what did you do!" Mondo ran to chihiros side as Leon quickly moved away glaring with anger 

Chihiros scared eyes met mondos and then the light faded from them a final tear streaming down his face

Mondo had no time to react though, no warning as a foot stepped on one of the arrows in his back and it straight through his heart 

He dropped beside chihiro within seconds his furiously beating pierced heart stopping suddenly

The room was silent as Leon looked around it "I didn't want to do this.. Why did you have to ruin everything" with a sigh he left the bloody room behind with two new bodies 

...... 

Monokuma appeared on screen just as asahinas scream is heard "two new bodies have been discovered" he laughs


End file.
